


My Guardian Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel England, Angels, England is over 1000, France is 18, Guardian Angels, He's fucking old, How Do I Tag, Human names are used, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tenshitalia AU, This is gonna suck ass and do i care? no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that when you turn 18, you meet your Guardian Angel. Francis Bonnefoy, a college student, turns 18. Arthur Kirkland, an angry British man, is his Guardian Angel. What ensues is not what either of them expected it to be.</p><p>[Tenshitalia AU]</p><p>-</p><p>edit: i made it a british college because i have no clue how american schools work and at least i have a vague idea of how british colleges work<br/>edit 2: there's gonna be smut at one point. possibly badly written. possibly pretty okay. but there will be smut or at least lowkey smut its gonna be the holy trinity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me, however the Tenshitalia AU and the plot do.  
> More info on the AU is on my deviantart, fresh-static-memes.

'Only an hour left until I turn 18...' Francis thought to himself, wringing his hands. Everyone knew that the moment they turned 18, they would meet their Guardian Angel. What was his Guardian Angel to be like? His mind wandered, and the hour passed quickly.  
Five minutes left. His heart rate quickened, he would be stuck with this person for the rest of his entire life. The five minutes went a lot slower compared to the hour he just spent. When it finally came around, however, his room was filled with a white light. Within the light was a silhouette of a man, large wings folded. The light eventually cleared, revealing the identity of his Guardian Angel. He was blonde, with green eyes, thick eyebrows and pale skin. His wings were black and feathery. They stared at eachother for a moment.  
"Hello. You're uhm, Francis Bonnefoy? Oh, great. My name's Arthur.". He spoke in a thick British accent, and he sounded quite annoyed. Francis could hear him mutter various profanities under his breath, followed with a 'let's get this over with'. All he could do is stand in awe as the British man-angel-thing stared at him, arms crossed.  
"...So, I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life?" Francis asked.  
"Mhm. This is going to be fun, isn't it? Hold on." he answered, pulling out a piece of paper, old and slightly yellowed with handwriting that looked more like a chicken walked over it than actual words.  
"One thousand years doing this bullshit and I still can't remember this", he sighed, straightening out the paper. "I, Arthur, a Guardian Angel have been appointed by the Institute of Guardian Angels to protect you, Francis Bonnefoy for the rest of your life. I will use my given powers to defend against anything that may threaten you or whatever I don't care about this wank anymore. I basically run around like a little twat trying to stop you from being stabbed on the street." he droned in a monotonous voice.  
"Uh... So, can I ask you a question, Arthur?"  
"I'd rather you not talk to me but fire away."  
"Why are your wings black? Aren't angels' wings supposed to be white?"  
"I'm not like those poncy ass angels you see in the Bible or the Jesus Tales or whatever it's called. We're a completely different class of angels who don't all look and act like pure little bastards who have never done anything wrong. The Institute of Guardian Angels is completely seperate and not affiliated with Heaven in any way, shape or form." he explained. This man was strange, pondered Francis. Why was he so angry sounding? Did he really have to spend all his time with this man?  
"Anyway, I'm hungry. Have any fish and chips? What do you humans even eat?" he inquired, sitting down on Francis' bed and folded his arms, gazing around the room. He seemed to take interest in his various books, mostly cookbooks and trashy romance novels.  
"You a cook then? Something like that? Why don't you go make me some food?" he said, picking up a cookbook and flicking through it. Placing the cookbook back on the table, he picked up a book titled 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. Flipping to a random page, Arthur read out quotes from the book.  
"A gentleman in public, and a master in the bedroom. Is this what you read? Wow." he murmured, going to another page.  
"Put that down! You don't need to read that!" Francis screeched, embarrassed and flustered. He yanked the book from Arthur's hands and shoved it into a drawer, slamming it shut almost immediately.  
"Oh, I'm so sad. I want to read your absolutely wonderful smut novels. Yes yes." he remarked sarcastically with a mocking tone. "Now, go get me some food. I deserve payment for having to protect you for the rest of your fucking life.". Francis sighed.  
"We've only met today, and you haven't done anything to protect me yet, though...".  
"Who cares, I'm hungry. See, in the 1000 years I've been a Guardian Shitlord I've literally prevented a lot, and I mean a lot of premature deaths. And I'm most likely going to save yours too. So, you might want to you know, make sure I don't starve.". He got up, walked out of Francis' room and into his kitchen and began to make tea. Francis could only watch in bewilderment as the literal angel made a cup of tea in front of him. And little did Francis know, he was in for quite a ride.


	2. Getting To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long holy fuck

Arthur sat down at the table, a small, round wooden table with four chairs around it. His mug was white, adorned with a red pixelated heart. Francis stood in the doorway, eyes darting around, looking for a distraction. Arthur just stared at him, furrowing his eyebrows. He sipped his tea, and cocked his head slightly to the right.  
"What now?" Arthur asked. Francis had no answer. He didn't even know what to talk to him about. He made his way over to the table Arthur was seated at and sat across from him. Little to no eye contact was made, the atmosphere clearly tense.  
"So... What is it like being a Guardian Angel?" he inquired, finally looking Arthur in the eyes. His eyes were a shade of emerald green, like none he had ever seen in his life.  
"Like Hell on Earth. When you're a Guardian Angel, you're immediately thrust into working for the Institute of Guardian Angels, and if you aren't protecting some random human you've never met, you're finding those random humans and you're assigning them to other Angels. There's no way out of it. At least if you're a demon you aren't always stuck with some bellend you know nothing about. Only the highest ranking Angels get out of it." Arthur responded, tone bitter and angry. It was incredibly obvious Arthur hated the Institute, hearing how he spoke about them. It made Francis wonder, what were the Institute's motives? Who ran it? Obviously, it was an organization of Guardian Angels who protected humans from death, but why?  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are these high-ranking Angels?".  
"They're some cunts who think they're better than the rest of the Angels, they run the Institute and make sure everyone's in check. Then, there's the big boss who most Angels haven't even met. Probably doesn't even do anything himself.". Arthur took another long sip of his tea. He glanced at Francis before he took the final sip of his tea.  
"So, tell me about your life then. May as well tell me now, since you're stuck with me forever." he propped up his head with his hand, elbow resting on the pale table.  
"Well, I'm from France. I'm in high school, I like cooking, uh," he paused for a moment, "I also have a younger cousin named Matthew.".  
Arthur nodded. His gaze diverted to the doorway, where a short blonde boy, only about 5 feet tall stood. He clutched a large white teddy bear and wore pyjama with a little red maple leaf on the pocket. He stared at Arthur, brows knitting together in confusion.  
"Francis, who is this?" he asked, voice considerably deeper than what Arthur had expected from such a young looking boy.  
"This is Arthur, he's my Guardian Angel." Francis explained. The boy murmured a quiet 'Oh', before shuffling over to the fridge and pulling out a small tub of ice cream. His odd curl bounced as he walked. After taking a spoon from the open drawer near the sink, he turned around.  
"Doesn't that mean it's your birthday? Happy birthday!" he said with a sweet grin on his face. Francis smiled in return, nodding in thanks.  
After a few moments of silence, Matthew sat down at the table with Francis and Arthur. Arthur squinted at him. He didn't know much about human children since Guardian Angels were created as adults and began work immediately. Those who got the lesser experienced Angels were often the ones to die prematurely.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed? You look like you're 8.".  
"I'm 14.".  
This, frankly, surprised Arthur. Matthew had a childlike and round face, blonde hair, a similar colour to Francis. His eyes were violet, and had a kind look to them. Most people would think he was still in third grade.  
"Oh. Okay." Arthur didn't know how to respond. Silence filled the room, the sound of Matthew eating the chocolate ice cream was all that could be heard. A couple minutes of no words spoken passed. Matthew yawned, finishing the last of his ice cream. He put the spoon in the sink and the empty tub in the trash, then left upstairs, murmuring a simple 'I'm tired' and returning to his room.  
"Arthur, where will you sleep?" Francis had his own room, so did Matthew and his parents (who were currently out of town) did too. Arthur shrugged and left the room, Francis following him jnto the living room.  
"I'll just sleep here." Arthur sat on the sofa, a large beige material sofa with multiple cushions in each corner. It was plain and simple yet it blended in with the rest of the room. Francis nodded, wishing Arthur a good night and left to his room.


	3. Saviour

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Francis opened his eyes slightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, opening them to see Arthur staring right back at him. He jumped slightly, not recognising it was him at first. He sighed, having a Guardian Angel follow him around constantly would obviously take some adjustment, he thought. Arthur got up, walked to the door and leaned on the frame.  
"I've been sat here for the past half an hour waiting for you to wake up. I'm hungry." he groaned. Francis glared at Arthur, picking up his phone from his nightstand. His friends, Antonio and Gilbert, had messaged him in a group chat. 124 new messages. Most of them basically spamming him with 'happy birthday' or 'what's your angel like'. It was far too early for Francis to comprehend all the messages at once, but he did manage to pick out an invitation to the park at 1 in the afternoon that day. He already knew Gilbert and Antonio would be there and they would force him to go, no matter what he said. Francis didn't mind.  
Sliding out of bed, he watched Arthur leave the room. His hair stuck out in odd positions. He flattened it down and left the room, heading downstairs.  
Matthew was curled up on the sofa, watching some odd show that Francis had never heard of. Arthur stood behind him, watching in confusion. Francis chuckled, going to the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, he hummed and took the bread, butter and a thick block of cheese from the fridge and began to make a sandwich. Arthur, noticing Francis in the kitchen, wandered over to him.  
"Are you making food? I want some. I haven't eaten in a couple months.". Francis' eyes widened slightly, he couldn't imagine going without eating for that long. He gave Arthur half of his sandwich. Gladly, Arthur took a large bite of the sandwich, pausing for a moment before swallowing it and the rest in a single gulp.  
"Oh my God. How is this stupid simple SANDWICH better than all the food the Institute ever made? Christ almighty." he leaned in slightly, nearly slamming his hands on the table.  
"Make more.". Francis laughed and nodded, making another sandwich. Arthur stood there impatiently, arms folded. He glared at Francis, silently telling him to hurry up. He completed the sandwich and gave it to Arthur, who shoved it in his mouth immediately. It hung out limply.  
"What's the magic words?" Francis smiled, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands.  
"Uhm, which ones," Arthur mumbled, "there's a lot. Abracadabra? Expelliarmus? Hocus pocus?". Francis rolled his eyes and huffed. Arthur, finishing his sandwich, stretched, his wings stretching too. They were deep black and feathery. His wings, when outstretched, were wide and dark. Francis could only stare in awe at the Angel's wingspan, reminding him of thick clouds covering the sky at night.  
Arthur left the room, but not before mumbling a quiet 'thanks'. Francis noticed something different about Arthur, something he hadn't noticed before. As he left, Francis could see a long, black tail. It twisted and turned and was tipped with a dark grey. It looked similar to the tail of a lion, except far longer.

Grasping the hairbrush, Francis ran it through his hair. He wore a hot pink t-shirt, an open black cardigan and skinny black jeans. Arthur, stood outside the door, shouted a loud 'HURRY UP', causing Francis to jump.  
"I'm ready, I'm ready! Why exactly do you have to come with me, again?" he replied, leaving his bedroom. He was greeted by Arthur, wearing an old looking band t-shirt for an old band Francis had never heard of before.  
"I don't have anything better to do. It's not like I can just go back to the Institute and sit around there until you get back. And hey, you might get hit by a bloody car while I'm gone. It's happened before.". Francis sighed, adjusted his cardigan and left, Arthur close behind.  
The walk to the park where they would meet Gilbert and Antonio was a long one, but since Francis' parents had taken the car they had no choice. It was a silent trip, it didn't help that the road was so quiet as well. No distant noises of passing cars for Arthur to focus on. Arthur shoved his hands into his pockets, looking up at the azure sky. Clouds rolled nonchalantly across the skyline, a single plane amongst them. Arthur focused his attention back onto the path in front of him, watching his footsteps carefully.  
Francis breathed deeply, watching the sidewalk as he made his way toward the park.  
'Just have to cross this road, and then we're there.' Francis thought.  
Francis checked for any nearby cars. There were none in sight, and he definitely couldn't hear one. He began to walk across the road, when out of nowhere, a screech of tires could be heard, reverberating throughout the neighbourhood. Seeing a silver hunk of metal that humans called a car fly towards Francis at high speed snapped Arthur from his daze. He charged forward, and as he ran everything slowed down to nearly a halt. Birds that flew barely moved, the gentle breeze could no longer be felt and the car moved at a snail's pace. Even Francis was almost completely still. His expression was that of a scared rabbit, eyes wide in shock. Arthur leapt forward, pushing Francis out of the way of the speeding car and onto the pathway nearby, and as time reverted to normal Arthur had little to no time to avoid the car himself. His body, formerly completely corporeal, turned into a small glowing ball, similar to a tiny star.  
Francis lay there on the sidewalk, watching the car speed away in disbelief. Arthur appeared next to him, reaching out to help Francis up. He gladly accepted, leaning on Arthur for support.  
"You aren't hurt, are you?" Arthur questioned, an arm wrapped around Francis' shoulder.  
"Nothing i-important, I don't think..." Francis stuttered, his entire body shaking. Arthur rolled up one of his sleeves, discovering a graze on his elbow. Placing two fingers on the wound, Francis winced slightly at the sudden pain but was then relaxed as it slowly closed and was merely a scar. He was shocked as the warm feeling of the Angel's healing abilities spread to the rest of his body.  
"A-Arthur I, I'm uh, amazed... You really m-meant it when y-you said I-I'd almost get hit by a car...". His eyes stung with tears, Arthur wiping them away. Arthur sighed, he didn't want to care this much, but he still did. Leading him over to a nearby bench, Arthur sat down next to Francis, who was still shuddering.  
After a good 5 minutes of him sitting and looking practically traumatised, Francis sat up, taking a deep breath. Turning to look at Arthur, Francis smiled weakly.  
"Thanks.". Arthur glanced sideways at Francis.  
"No need to thank me, it's my job.".  
Francis stood up, brushing himself off. Arthur rose too, glaring at Francis.  
"Are we off then?" Arthur spoke, folding his arms. Francis nodded in response, walking further up the street. It was silent again, as if Francis hadn't just been nearly hit by a car. They continued down the street, only stopping when they reached the edge of the park. In the distance, two figures, one tall and lanky and the other comparably shorter. The smaller one pointed at Arthur and Francis, the taller one turning to look at them. They waved, and shouted to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT IT'S LIKE TWICE AS LONG AS THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS SO


	4. Someone New

"HEY! What took you so long?! You kept my awesome ass waiting!" the taller figure shouted, waving wildly and running towards Francis.  
"Yeah, you're so late! It felt like we were waiting ages!" the shorter one added, speaking in a thick Spanish accent. Francis sighed, glanced slightly at Arthur who only returned a concerned look.  
"Bonjour! I'm sorry I took so long, something happened." Francis replied.  
"It's okay!".  
"No it isn't! You wasted my awesome time! Oh well. What happened to you anyway? You look like you were just rolling in the dirt!" Gilbert, the lanky one, questioned.  
Francis laughed nervously.  
"Nothing to worry about, mon amie. How about you?". Arthur covered his mouth slightly with his hand trying not to snort.  
"Well I think it isn't that hard to guess what we've been doing for the last 10 billion years!" Gilbert responded with a slightly aggressive tone. He shoved his hand into the pockets of his trousers, loose black jeans with a basically undone studded belt of a similar shade. He wore a black vest that practically hung off his shoulders, adorned with a large white skull. Antonio, the shorter one, wore a beige sweater and a long brown scarf.  
"Come on, tell us! What, did you fuck that angel guy in an alleyway? Who even is he anyway? Your angel or something? Mine's more awesome.". Arthur glared at Gilbert, his thick, dark eyebrows furrowing.  
"No, no! I-I'd rather not tell you what happened. Maybe later.".  
"He almost got hit by a car.".  
"Arthur!". Francis sighed. Antonio gasped, recoiling slightly at the thought. Gilbert's eyes widened slightly.  
"Really? Did that angel guy save you?" Antonio asked. Francis nodded in reply. Arthur didn't bat an eye, yet he secretly felt proud. It had been a couple hundred years since Arthur felt good about actually doing his job. It was merely a slight feeling; Arthur brushed it off almost immediately.  
For the next half an hour or so, the four talked (excluding Arthur, who sat there looking like a sulking puppy) and eventually decided to go to the cafe for some food. The cafe was a short walk away. It was a small cafe nestled amongst a group of other stores. It had a calm, quiet feel to it. It didn't get that much business, but it had been there for quite a few years. The group walked up to the counter, Arthur trailing behind. Gilbert slammed his money down, scaring the poor barista.  
"I want 3, wait no, 4 really big mochas RIGHT NOW. Also make them extra awesome! I won't accept anything less awesome than me. They need to be really awesome if they're gonna be more awesome than me!" Gilbert screeched. The barista nodded in reply, incredibly scared of Gilbert's sudden outburst. He quickly glanced at Antonio, Francis and Arthur in a way that said 'how are you even friends with this guy?'.  
A while later and the mochas were done and the group sat at a table in the corner. Arthur sat there awkwardly, sipping the drink while the rest cheerily talked amongst themselves. Gazing out the window, he sighed and propped his head up. His large wings and long tail made it awkward to sit in the seat, and he sincerely wished he was sat on a bar stool or the like. He listened to Gilbert gloating about his apparent successes with women. Antonio and Francis stared at him, nodding slowly. It seemed they doubted him greatly.  
"I'm telling you, I scored with this chick the other day! Aren't I awesome?".  
"Totally.".  
"What? Antonio, you're saying I never scored with that chick? What are you on? Who can resist this awesome charm?!".  
"Pretty much.".  
Gilbert huffed and and looked at Arthur, who only returned a blank stare.  
"You believe me, don't you?! You better!".  
"I know little to nothing about you and whether you 'scored with that chick' or not.".  
"Still! Do you?!"  
"No.". Arthur turned back to the window and stared at cars passing by and various people strolling past the cafe. Gilbert stared at him in shock, not expecting the sarcasm from the angel. He folded his arms and muttered something along the lines of 'well I did, so shut up you British freak'. Arthur only rolled his eyes. Francis and Antonio chuckled at Gilbert and Arthur's disagreement, earning themselves sharp looks from Gilbert and the cold shoulder from Arthur.  
An hour or two later back in the park, Francis' phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. Matthew was calling. Answering the call, he hushed the rest of the group (except for Arthur, now blankly staring at a pigeon).  
"Hello, Matt-" he was cut off by sudden shouting, partially mixed with loud sobs.  
"FRANCIS HELP ME I BROKE THE MICROWAVE!" Matthew cried. Francis had to suppress a loud laugh.  
"Matthew, are you okay?".  
"NO, NO I AM NOT! WHAT IS PAPA GOING TO THINK OF ME NOW?".  
"Don't worry, don't worry. He'll understand. What were you even trying to do?".  
"Cook a microwave dinner... I messed up and broke the microwave.".  
"Just try and calm down and wait for me to get back. I'll be back soon.".  
"Okay..." he murmured, his (incredibly dramatic) sobs getting progressively quieter. Francis said goodbye and hung up, turning to Arthur and smiling. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Is he okay?" Antonio questioned.  
"No. I'll have to get going and make sure he's okay." Francis replied.  
"Wow, see you later!". Francis left them, nudging Arthur who had spaced out. He appeared to be thinking deeply about something that Francis didn't know. He levitated limply behind Francis, looking slightly shell shocked.  
"Arthur, are you okay?".  
"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." he replied. Francis hesitated for a moment, before replying with a simple 'Okay, then'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRIST THAT TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD  
> i'm sorry i havent updated this, with school and this chapter being so hard to write it did take like a month and i want death  
> i might write what happened with little matthew and the microwave to make up for it soon though


	5. Tension

Arthur sat in the living room, watching the same TV show with Matthew. He had a look of confusion on his face, whilst Matthew was perfectly content.

"So... What is this show again?" Arthur inquired, glancing over to Matthew who was in his school uniform, which was a dark green blazer with his school's logo emblazoned on it. He also wore a white button-up school shirt, black trousers and a gold tie. Francis called it distasteful and ugly, but Matthew didn't seem to care. He only shrugged in response to Arthur's question, and checked the time on his phone. Promptly after, he shot out of his seat and shouted upstairs to Francis.

"I'm going to school, see you later!". Francis replied with a loud 'okay' and Matthew was off. Arthur watched him run down the street until he was out of sight. He leaned back into the couch, sighing quietly. He had never met someone who had taken so long to get ready for school.

It was only a mere 20 minutes until Francis finally came downstairs. He wore a grey turtleneck and black skinny jeans. His hair was tied up into a loose bun. He opened the door, bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'm going to college, I'll see you in a couple hours." Francis called, turning to leave. Arthur grabbed him and pulled him back inside, much to Francis' surprise.

"I'm coming with you." Arthur said, voice monotonous. He glared into Francis' eyes, a stern look on his face.

"Excuse me? You don't need to come with me, I'm fine on my own.".

"Yes I do.". They were both tense. Arthur's eyebrows were furrowed, his glare seemed like it could freeze you on the spot. Francis looked slightly intimidated.

Arthur sighed, going slightly limp. He let go of Francis, running a hand through his tousled blonde hair. He looked him in the eye again, but with a more apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Not very gentlemanly, isn't it?". Arthur chuckled lightly, folding his arms again. Francis was slightly confused, but accepted it anyway.

"It's okay. Why did you do that, anyway?".

Arthur paused for a moment.

"Personal reasons. Let's go.". He pushed past Francis, knocking him into the wall. Francis glared at the back of Arthur's head as he walked to the garden gate before following him (rather reluctantly) to the bus stop.

It had begun to rain in the short while it took them to reach the bus stop. Francis, much to his dismay, couldn't predict the weather and had to use a binder to keep himself from getting wet. 'Typical Britain,' he thought.

Once they arrived at the bus stop, it was only an awkward silence and a tense atmosphere between them. There was a few other people at the bus stop, some chatting cheerfully, others stood alone. Arthur had learned to tune the voices out and just listen to the repetetive (yet oddly comforting) pitter patter of the raindrops on the walls of the bus stop. A couple minutes passed and the bus arrived. Everyone else got on before them, Arthur taking a window seat and Francis sitting next to him. He sat leaned lazily against the window.

One thing that Arthur noticed was that there were no other Guardian Angels on the bus. He received many concerned stares. He ignored them, brushing it off as a coincidence.

He hoped it wasn't a coincidence.

For some reason, he was invested in Francis' life. He had only known him for a very short amount of time, so he figured it was just slight infatuation and it wouldn't turn into anything else. He reminded him of someone he used to know, someone he was very protective over. He decided not to mull over it too much, in order to keep himself from getting angry again like he did earlier on.

The bus ride felt like years to Francis. Much longer than it normally felt to him. It was probably because of the little 'argument' he and Arthur had at home, and how he kept replaying that moment over and over in his mind. 

'Why did he snap like that?' he pondered. Something in his long past must have triggered that reaction. But before he could go too deep into thought, everyone left the bus and they were the last off of the bus.

On the way to the college building, Francis was stopped. He knew this would happen.

"Sorry, you can't have Guardian Angels on campus. You were told this at the start of the year." a tall, brown haired man spoke. The man mouthed an apology and directed Arthur off campus. Francis turned around to see the angel storming off, then somehow turning into a red ball of light and teleporting somewhere (Francis assumed he just went to his house). The man walked away towards the college building.

'I'll see you soon...' Francis thought, hoping it would somehow reach Arthur through some miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a little shorter than usual but here have a little lowkey angst to fuel your sins


End file.
